The Seventh Dance
by werds
Summary: Charlie Swan and Carlisle Cullen are enemies in the business world, and when Edward starts feeling something more than friendship towards Charlie Swan's daughter, "it was a disaster waiting to happen." But how much longer can they fight off fate?
1. Beyond Words

BPOV

Being a teenager, it wasn't uncommon to awake late into the morning and sluggishly roll out of bed, but for me it was. It was almost unheard of for teenagers to get out of bed on their own accord before 7AM. Yet here I found myself, staring at the red digits on my alarm clock as time slowly dragged on. It was 5:03AM and once again, I found myself awake. Nothing physical had woken me; no loud noises or disturbances. It was something mental caused by something physical which had affected me. For as long as I could remember my family had been involved in a feud. A battle for power and strength. A fight to be at the top; the best, and I never heard the end of it. How I wished the fighting would cease, and my family would learn to live in harmony but no, no battle would be ended until a winner was announced. And no one was willing to back down yet.

My name is Isabella Swan, daughter of Charlie Swan. Heard of him? Thought so – owner of Swan Incorporated and rival of Carlisle Cullen. That's basically where the problem begins and ends. Carlisle Cullen, owner of Cullen International. My father's enemy, but most importantly biggest threat. Owning such similar companies, these two found it compulsory to dislike each other and always found one reason or another to start a brawl. Whether it was over who sold the most that month, who made the most profit or who had the most interesting and sought after things to sell, it didn't matter, they enjoyed the conflict. More than that even, they thrived off it. I don't know about Cullen but that's the way it is for my father. The harder he has to work, the more he enjoys it. To put it bluntly, Charlie Swan is a sore loser.

So here I was, awake at a ridiculous hour with nothing to do but worry about my father's well being. Carlisle Cullen and my father did more than just have heated discussions, hell, they had full-blown arguments. It was a rare occurrence when a fight wasn't started. And this happened on a monthly basis. Was it really so hard for their differences to be put aside? Well, it was more like similarities. Couldn't they learn to work together? I'd always thought that if they used their brains and actually thought about the concept of working together and sharing ideas, how much more money they would make. But that's men for you. All they care about is winning.

But anyway, back to the situation at hand. It was too early to get up and so I did the only thing I could think of. I switched the TV on and flicked through the channels, hoping to find something at least half decent. Luck didn't seem to be on my side today and so I settled with the news. There didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary occurring in the world today. I continued listening to newsreader.

"And now, for today's headlines," The newsreader began, "A woman aged 34 was found brutally injured and bleeding excessively at her apartment late last night, but it was too late for her to be saved. Find out how an 86 year old woman fought off a burglar with nothing but her walking stick. And the latest dispute between the Cullen's and the Swan's – which company is going to last?"

I momentarily blanked out whilst the newsreader went into detail of the other headlines mentioned. As intriguing as it sounded, I never found out about the 86 year old woman who fought off a burglar. All I could think was what had my father done now?

I was expecting to hear something about my father and the company but there was obviously something he had neglected telling me. _Which was going to last?_ What was that supposed to mean? Yes my father wanted to be 'the best' with his company as the most well-known but would he really go to the extent as to completely destroy the Cullen Company. Or vice versa. Whatever was happening, I really hope it was worth it, to risk everything.

I listened eagerly, desperate to hear the new crisis.

"_It seems that a new competition has sparked between Swan Incorporated and Cullen International. The clash between the two ever-growing companies has reached a boiling point when it was announced last night that whoever out of the two made the least profit over the next three months would back down."_

This was so like my father. He really was stupid enough to risk everything he had worked for. He was stubborn; I knew I inherited that from him. But it was more than that. Once my father made a decision, he was obstinate, immovable, but most of all determined and adamant. He was not one to back down to anything. He prided himself in winning.

But right now I had other things to worry about. Like that masquerade ball my family was hosting tonight. I had promised my best friend Alice that she could do my hair and make up. As much as I hated to admit it, she really was good at it and so I might as well let her do it. I really would her rather do it than risk me making myself look abysmal.

I was expecting Alice to appear around 2PM. She seemed to think that it took hours and hours of preparation to look good. For her, I highly doubted that. Alice was beautiful but not in the way that guys usually think. I thought I was short but compared to me, Alice was miniscule standing at barely 5 feet. Alice's eyes are a piercing blue which made my brown eyes seem completely dull in comparison. Her hair was cropped short and midnight black. It also stuck out in every direction but it was a look that looked great on her though on anyone else would seem a little odd. Alice was unique and she knew it. She used it as an advantage.

Then there was me. I was an average 5 feet 4. Nothing about me was spectacular or noticeable; the words average and ordinary pretty much summed me up. With long brown hair and brown eyes, I was the complete opposite of Alice. There was not an edge of individuality about me. But I was fine with that, I didn't want to stand out from the crowd and attention was not something I enjoyed. Not like the overly confident Alice.

I really did wonder why she was my friend. I'm sure even she was bored of my dull looks and most probably matching dull personality. And to top it off, we didn't even have much in common. Alice was obsessed with fashion, make-up, gossip and most importantly, boys. I on the other hand wasn't. I'd choose Jane Austen any day over the latest magazine. And as for boys….well, my love life was non-existent. It wasn't like Alice had an abundance of boyfriends, she could count them all on one hand but she always knew she was never with the right person. Yes, she went out with them for a while but she always told me how it was 'just for now' and that this wasn't her 'Mr Right.' At least she had that much. The one boyfriend I ever had was in 5th Grade, and that barely counted. Alice may not have found her 'Mr Right' yet but at least she was looking. I wish I could say I had at least tried.

Maybe that's why Alice and I were friends. We were so opposite. Everything about us said we shouldn't, even couldn't be friends and maybe that's exactly why we were.

But whatever anyone said, I could never doubt Alice's friendship. She was there for me throughout everything and I could depend on her. We shared out problems and I really don't know how I would have coped without her. She was my best friend.

* * *

Alice arrived at exactly 2PM as expected. She carried a huge box containing make-up, and another bag which I knew contained her hair products and electrical items. Her dress was already hanging in my closet where she placed previously in the week. Alice and I were both seniors at high school and I knew that when we moved on to college, Alice wanted to major in Fashion design. It had been her dream for years and it really was a wise choice for her. To say Alice was amazing at designing clothes was an understatement. That was exactly why I had let her create my dress for the masquerade ball.

"Hey Alice." I smiled as I yanked open the door for my best friend.

"Hey yourself," Alice grinned back. "Now come on Bella, we only have 5 hours to get ready, and I need to make you look perfect."

Alice spent a good hour deciding on how she was going to do each of our make-up and hair before instructing me to go take a shower while she chose the last few things which I apparently wasn't allowed to see.

I stepped into the shower letting the hot water calm me down. I don't know why, but I had a weird feeling about this ball tonight. My parents hosted hundreds of balls, dances and events but this one just seemed different.

I washed my hair and within 10 minutes I was out the shower and towelling myself dry. I knew Alice wouldn't want me to get dressed right now, so I had brought in some sweats and a t-shirt to put on whilst Alice did my make-up.

Whilst in the shower Alice had decided that I wasn't allowed to see myself until I was completely ready so she had angled my chair away from both the full length mirror that was hung on my wall, and the mirror placed on top of my dressing table.

I began to refuse and complain but I held my tongue, knowing that Alice was bound to win in the end. She was almost as bad as my father – Alice never lost or backed out.

After hours of preening and primping, Alice declared that I was ready and she pushed me into the bathroom to put my dress on. The dress was beautiful. It was made of a deep blue satin which clung to all the right places and flowed in others. It fit perfectly; like a glove. It had small straps which held it up as it clung to my upper body. There was a ribbon that ran around my waist and tied into an elegant bow at the back. The lower part of the dress then flowed gracefully to the floor. It was simple yet exquisite. I loved it. Alice had also managed to find a mask that matched so perfectly, it was almost as though it was made for the dress.

As I stepped out the bathroom, I noticed that Alice had changed and was almost finished with her make up. Her dress was a dark, jade green and seemed perfect for her personality. The dress was unique and different yet still attractive. And if anyone could pull it off it was Alice.

"Wow, Alice," I stuttered "your dress is seriously amazing."

"Thanks." Alice grinned at me.

It was then that I noticed that I didn't know what I looked like yet. Alice grabbed my arm and dragged me over to the full length mirror that hung in the wall of my bedroom.

I was shocked at what I saw. There was Alice, beautiful and stunning as always but then, who was that next to her? It couldn't be me. It looked so much like me but then so different. I recognised the brown hair and eyes but this girl looked pretty, maybe even beautiful. It couldn't be me. It just couldn't.

"See? You do scrub up pretty good." Alice mused.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I muttered, still in shock at my reflection.

"Seriously Bells, you always look good. When you put the effort in especially." _But apparently never good enough, _I thought to myself.

The ball was due to start in ten minutes but Alice had persuaded me that despite my family being the hosts, it was good to be 'fashionably late.'

I always wondered how Alice knew that she hadn't found her 'Mr Right'. Before she even took the time to get to know a guy she knew that he wasn't the one. How would she know when she had found him? How did she or anyone for that matter know when they had found the one that made their toes tingle and their heartbeat increase? More importantly, how was I going to know? I'm pretty sure that whoever the one I was destined to be with was didn't know he was waiting for me either. All I could hope is that he realised I was the one eventually. Whoever he is.

"Now Bella," Alice began. "I'm not entirely sure who is going to be at this ball, but don't get your hopes up. Don't be too unwilling either. If a decent, good looking man asks you to dance, do the right thing and say yes. And I'm only saying this because I love you. I want you to find him someday, sweetie." Alice smiled at me. Her little speech made her sound so much like my mother.

"Sure Alice." I chuckled, slightly amused.

As we exited the car, we linked arms and headed towards the ball. It was time to make our grand entrance.

We placed on our masks and grinned at each other. We were going to have fun tonight.

"Ready?" I asked Alice.

"Ready." She confirmed.

Alice and I made our way up the grand staircase and through the open door. It was nothing new for people to turn and stare at us but nevertheless, it was something I would never get used to. Despite having a pretty well-known family, I despised fame and attention. I'd much rather just be left on my own in a secluded area to live my life how I want, with no distractions, but that wasn't to be.

Alice stayed by my side as we circled the room and greeted the guests. As a family member of the host, I too was classed as a host at events like these. I was expected to welcome the guests and fortunately, Alice was more than willing to come with me.

People commented on our dresses, our hair and 'how much I had changed since they last saw me', even though the majority of people I had seen no less than a month ago at the last ball. I merely smiled and thanked the guests, several of whom I could not identify for their masks hid their appearances rather well.

I on the other hand was fairly recognisable. Well, rather Alice was. Who else had short black hair that stuck out in every direction? And everyone knew she was my best friend, so who else would she be with?

The evening moved on progressively and as music began to play, Alice and I were split up when we were both asked to dance. After dancing with six different people, I began to give up hope. As weird as this sounded, no-ones dance style suited me. I may be clumsy but dancing was something I enjoyed and I only ever got to do it at events like these. All the men I had danced with tonight were trying too hard. Some were sloppy, didn't know the steps and kept treading on my toes whilst others were a little too over-confident. Yes, they knew all the steps but perhaps a little too well. They threw me around the room and spun me vigorously. I was even more thankful when those dances ended and grateful that we hadn't yet eaten for I was sure my dance partners may have been covered in it.

I was making my way over to the seating area to wait for Alice while she finished her dance when someone tapped me on the shoulder. In all honesty, I nearly turned around and told whoever it was to leave me alone. I really was no longer in a dancing mood but my polite side got the better of me. I turned to face the mysterious person only to be cast deeper into the mystery. I didn't recognise him at all. The top part of his face was covered by a black, velvet mask but his piercing green eyes were still evident. He had a strong jawbone, a perfectly angular nose and wonderfully tousled bronze hair. It was beautiful. He was beautiful. And that was saying a lot – I had never in my life called a man beautiful but there was no other word to describe this man for he was far more than handsome.

I was so in awe by him that I hadn't realised I had been staring. "Urm, sorry. Did you want something?" I asked in a sweet voice.

"Yes actually." The beautiful man spoke. "Would you care to dance?"

Even he must have heard my sharp intake of breath. Me dance with him?

"With you?" I asked, slightly shocked.

"With me." He confirmed whilst taking my hand and leading me back to the dance section.

The music began and I instantly recognised it as the slow and sweet tune of my childhood. _Clair de Lune _by_ Debussy. _The man placed one hand on my waist and with his other hand, raised one of mine into the air. I placed my remaining hand on his shoulder and we began to glide around the room.

This man was the definition of perfect, not just appearance wise but in everything he did. Well, that I had seen him do. He danced gracefully, neither too sloppy or too fast and harsh. He was the dancing partner I had been waiting for all night.

About halfway through the music, he began to speak. "I was only admiring before but after seeing you struggle with your previous six dance partners, I thought I would step in and save you. I didn't think it was you who had the problem with the dancing and it seemed I was right." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but notice how his voice sounded like smooth velvet.

"Thank you." was all I managed to reply with. Then I realised I needed to be slightly more specific. "For the comment and for saving me. I don't think I could have coped dancing with anyone else." This man had drawn me in and I was curious about him. I'm sure that if I had seen those eyes or that hair before I would have remembered him.

The beautiful man replied with 'My pleasure." And never once did he eyes leave mine.

I was silently praying that I didn't make an idiot out of myself and do something stupid and Bella-ish like tread on his foot. It looked like luck seemed to be on my side for now and for the remainder of the dance, we flowed across the dance floor gracefully

There were no words to describe how the dance was. It was beyond amazing, flawless. I would do it a million times over if I was given the opportunity.

The dance was nearing an end and I didn't want to leave this beautiful man just yet but all too soon, the peaceful music ceased.

The man lifted my hand slowly to his lips and kissed it.

"Goodbye, my love." He spoke and with that he left.

I was too stunned to move and run after him, however much my heart told me to. All I could do was watch him walk further and further away from me.

I didn't even know his name.

* * *

EPOV

I never used to have a problem with sleep but recently, it has become increasingly difficult. It takes me hours to finally drift off but then the slightest thing can wake me up. My body is so tired it is begging for sleep but it never comes. However much it is wanted and needed, it is not given.

To begin with, I never really knew why I struggled to sleep but the answer is sort of obvious now. My father, Carlisle Cullen had asked me that because his 'successful business' had taken off so well if I would want to help him and have my own stake in the business. After all, when my father's time came, Cullen International would be mine and I would need to know how to run it. Everything would depend on me. My father simply wanted me to be ready for it.

Yet at now 18, my father was placing a lot more responsibility on me. I knew everything that went on at the company. Every decision that was made, I was aware of. My father relied on me and I did not want to fail him and his trust in me.

So of course, it was only natural that my father consulted in me before he made any choices. He wanted to know what I thought to check that his company would be in good hands. Not saying that my father would pass away any time soon, he was only 37 – he married my mother young and he was 19 when I was born.

Thus when I found myself awake and watching the news at 5:10AM, I wasn't the slightest bit surprised to hear of the latest news about my father and his rival, Charlie Swan. It was well known that the two enjoyed an argument just for the sake of it rather than for an actual reason. Though as shocked as I was when my father first told me of the new competition that had sparked between him and Swan, I still found myself in awe that he was completely serious about the topic.

My father was not a stupid man. He knew what he was doing. At least, I hoped he did. He wouldn't risk everything he had ever worked for, would he?

* * *

I knew I really shouldn't go tonight but I really couldn't help it. It was Emmett's idea. Blame my stupid cousin. He had spotted a girl named Rosalie a few weeks ago and ever since, would stop at nothing to guarantee the chance to see her. Yet, as always there was a slight hitch. Rosalie was a distant relation of Charlie Swan and any relation of a Swan was an enemy to us Cullen's.

And with Emmett being a Cullen, this was just a disaster waiting to happen.

Despite me listing to Emmett all the reasons we shouldn't go, he still managed to force me, like most other things I didn't want to do but in the end, did.

We didn't want to appear suspicious by arriving bang on time as the doors were opened, so we opted for making our entrance a little under an hour after the started start time.

As expected, as soon as Emmett set his eyes on Rosalie, he left me alone. Another reason I didn't really want to come. I just knew that I would end up alone, hiding in the corner, hoping not be spotted by one of the Swan's.

Thank God this was a masquerade ball.

Well, I was thankful until I saw her. And at that moment I really wished that I could see her face. From what I could see, she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

She had rich dark brown hair and wide, innocent looking brown eyes. She was wearing an elegant navy dress and I couldn't help but admire her as she danced with many other men.

The more I watched her the more I had to hide my laughter. Was it possible that she was dancing with _all_ the weird guys who couldn't dance to save their lives? It seemed that way.

And as hard as they tried, none of the men could keep up with her. None of them matched the way she moved.

And certainly none of the women in the room matched her beauty.

And as the clock hands were ticking and the ball was approaching its end I decided to intervene. Yes, this girl was incredibly beautiful but what were the chances I was ever going to see her again?

I took a risk.

After all, that's what we Cullen's are known for.

After she finished a dance, I walked up to her and was once again struck by her beauty. All I could do was stare. It wasn't until she spoke that I realised what a fool I had been. "Urm, sorry. Did you want something?" she asked in a sweet and entrancing voice.

"Yes actually." I managed to reply. "Would you care to dance?"

I heard her take a sharp breath which led to curiosity? Was it such a shock that I wanted to dance with someone as beautiful as her?

"With you?" She asked, seeming slightly shocked.

"With me." I confirmed whilst taking her hand and leading her to the dance section.

The music began and I instantly recognised it. _Clair de Lune _by_ Debussy. _It was one of the many pieces I had memorised and could play on the piano easily. I placed one hand on her waist and with my other hand, raised one of hers into the air. She placed her remaining hand on my shoulder and we began to drift around the room.

This young woman was amazing in every shape and form. And not only that but she danced like an angel. Never before had I been gracd with the presence of someone so wonderful. Everything about her was breathtaking and how I wished she were mine to tell her so. But a girl as perfect as this couldn't be single. It just couldn't be possible.

About halfway through the music, I decided to speak to her. "I was only admiring before but after seeing you struggle with your previous six dance partners, I thought I would step in and save you. I didn't think it was you who had the problem with the dancing and it seemed I was right." I smiled at her gently.

"Thank you." She replied and it came out like a delicate whisper. A look of confusion spread across her face until she spoke again. "For the comment and for saving me. I don't think I could have coped dancing with anyone else." I was stunned into silence by this woman. How had I not met her before?

I replied with 'My pleasure." And from that moment on her eyes never left mine.

My mother had insisted on dancing lessons when I was a child and at this moment in time, I was secretly thanking her. At least I knew I wouldn't mess up and that I could hopefully impress the girl.

There were no words to describe how the dance was. It was beyond amazing, flawless. I would do it a million times over if I was given the opportunity.

The dance was nearing an end and I didn't want to leave this beautiful woman just yet but all too soon, the peaceful music ceased.

I intended to ask her for another dance until I saw Emmett waving at me and signalling it was time for us to leave. Darn that cousin and his stupid timing.

I lifted her hand to my lips and gently kissed it.

"Goodbye, my love." I spoke and turned to leave.

However much I wanted to turn around and ask her for her name, I knew I couldn't. it would just bring on the waves of disappointment at how I could never have her.

* * *

**Well, I started to right this story on my own but got pretty stuck for ideas. I was searching around on FanFiction a couple of days ago when Oxygen . and . Cucumber answered a request I made to write a joint story. We decided to continue writing this story together. We will write a chapter each - the first chapter is mine but the next chapter is all courtesy of Oxygen . and . Cucumber.**


	2. Hidden Behind A Lie

**Hidden Behind A Lie – The Seventh Dance**

**_Oxygen. and .Cucumber - I've only now realised how much werds actually writes in her chapters. I looked over at hers for a guideline of how much to write and I saw the figure Staring back at me: 50 0 0 words. Holy -. So yes, as you can probably tell, I'm not one to write THAT much for a story, unless it's a oneshot. This chapter is a Pretty long one, for me at least. But I hope it's just as good!_**

**_werds - Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it was very much appreciated. Here's chapter two written by Oxygen. and .Cucumber. And just to let you know, yes it may be similar to Romeo and Juliet but no one will die!_**

**_Oxygen. and .Cucumber - Yet._**

**_werds - *hits OAC over the head with the plotline*. We're sticking to this. Deal with it._**

**_OAC - But..._**

**_werds - No buts._**

**BPOV**

"_Here today with us we have Charlie Swan, representative of Swan Incorporated who is here to tell us about the dynamics of this 'bet'. So, Mr Swan,_" the news reporter turned to my father who sidled onto the screen. "_Tell us more about this bet."_

"_As most of you know, our two companies have been almost neck-a-neck in profits over the past few years, but by wasting so much money and energy trying to beat our competitor, we ourselves are losing out on money. So whoever makes the least amount of profit over the next three months will back down."_

"_What happens if there is a tie?"_

Charlie shook his head, grinning smugly. _"I can assure you that won't be happening."_

"_One last question then: is it true that the company will be passed down to your daughter in the future?"_

"_It is a possibility," _he replied, running a hand through his hair. It was something we'd talked about briefly, and I'd always assumed that he would continue running it until he was no longer coherent. As was the stubborn Swan ways. Health wasn't an issue when it boiled down to something you wanted, and there was nothing Charlie wanted more than good business. _"I know that Mr Cullen may also have plans to pass Cullen International down to his son, and if they are anything like us, they could just re-create the competition all over again, regardless of our 'bet'."_

"_So if you feel that way, why did you ever create the bet?"_

"_We've been competing with one another for years, and we feel its time things changed and we started behaving a little more… maturely," _he grinned sheepishly at the camera as I laughed. There was no way in hell dad was forgetting this in a long run, having just admitted to everything I'd accused him of over the past few years. "_If the company does ever pass down to our children, we would want to feel that they could co-operate and work together, rather than fight over profits."_

"_Thank you Mr Swan."_

"_Thank you_," he muttered as the adverts flashed onto the screen.

*

The doorbell rang, disrupting me from my thoughts, and as I opened it I saw Alice standing on the porch.

"Bella!"

"Alice!" I cried back, stepping into her embrace as we laughed together.

"You have to tell me all about the ball," she said, so quickly that the majority of her words formed into just one.

"I danced with seven people," I listed off my fingertips as I tried not to blush at the memory of the seventh dance.

"And… what were they like?" she bumped my shoulder, a wide grin spreading across her face.

"Alright," I replied offhandedly, forcing myself not to smile. It may have been perfect, but that did not mean that I had to instantly share all the details with Alice. Regardless of her being my best friend, it was… _embarrassing?_

"You're hiding something from me," she accused, pulling me down onto the couch.

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, apart from the fact that I may have watched the majority of one _said _dance that night, I can tell from your expressions Bella. Come on, you're my best friend!"

"You… _watched _the dance?"

She rolled her eyes, smirking as she nodded towards me. "Your dance partner looked… attractive."

"Attractive?" I said, insulted. "He was down right gorgeous. You should have seen his eyes, and his hair, and… Oh God Alice."

I threw a pillow at her face as she keeled over laughing, holding her sides together. "You will _not _tell anyone I said that. Got it?"

"Agreed," she gasped in between laughing as I threw another pillow at her. "I'm sorry Bella, but you should have seen your face."

"Shut up."

"His eyes, oh, his hair," she listed off dreamily, receiving another pillow in the face from me. "I'll stop, I promise."

"You better."

She chuckled to herself, straightening out her hair quickly before turning back to me. "So, apart from his… _defining looks_, did you get his name?"

I sighed, shaking my head sadly. "He left before I could ask."

"Oh," Alice scrunched her nose, frowning. "Did you tell him your name?"

"Nope."

"Well, how in the world do you think you're going to see him again?"

"I'm not."

"Bella-"

"I told you Alice. I didn't even see his face, so there's no way I'd be able to tell him apart in a crowd."

"You know what this means…"

"What?"

"We'll just have to get your parents to hold another masquerade ball!"

I chuckled quietly, knowing only too well how typical this was of Alice. She loved any excuse to throw a ball, party, prom… you name it! "So, enough about me; tell me about your night."

"Bella, it was perfect."

"You found Mr Right?" I gasped, as she nodded shyly, before throwing her arms around me.

"I knew it was him the moment I saw him across the room!"

"You sure it wasn't just a major case of lust?"

"Oh shut up Bella," she growled, "you're ruining my happy buzz."

"So, did he have nice…. _defining looks_?"

Her eyes glazed over, "he was just perfect in everyway. He had blonde, almost brownish coloured hair, and deep blue eyes like mine, and when he looked at me…" she trailed off, closing her eyes as she sank back into the sofa. I knew that look.

"Did you get his name?"

She opened one eye, her mouth twitching. "No."

*

"I think I need a shopping trip to make me feel better," Alice declared, standing up from the couch as she raised one eyebrow towards me, expecting me to jump for joy at her words and get up to follow.

No chance in hell.

"I'm fine just wallowing in my own self pity, but thanks for the offer."

"Bella," she frowned, reaching down to grab my hand in hers as she tugged me off the couch. "Please?"

With that look, she could get away with murder. "Fine; but _I'm _driving, and _I _decide when we leave."

"Deal!"

"Great," I muttered under my breath as we locked up the house and clambered into the car. "We're leaving as soon as we get there."

She started fiddling with the radio stations as soon as we were seated, and for once I was thankful. Talking with Alice about my latest _crush _wasn't something I wanted to do immediately.

In fact, it wasn't something I wanted to do _ever._

"So, is there anything you need to get? Or was it just another excuse to spend a ridiculous amount of money?"

She smirked, looking down at her nails briefly. "It was an excuse to distract my mind. Spending money is inevitable, and your definition of ridiculous differs from mine."

I grumbled, pulling into to a car space outside the mall as Alice hopped out, her enthusiasm always managing to surprise me.

"I lied," she beamed, linking her arm through mine. "I want to get a new pair of shoes, and a shirt, and a really nice black shirt that I saw on the internet. Oh, and-"

I tuned out after that bit. Alice had a slight tendency to speak for hours when someone mentioned shopping, and I had no doubt in her future career.

"Bella, let's go in here!"

"Alice, I'd-"

"No arguments," she interrupted, pulling me through into the nearest shop as I groaned, noticing the first piece of clothing. _A swimsuit._

It wasn't long before I had heaps of items in my outstretched hands, and Alice had bags surrounding her feet. We'd been shopping for barely over an hour, but she'd managed to pack so much in to the time…

"Do you mind if I go in there?" I asked, pointing towards the small bookstore as she shook her head, smiling.

"I'm going to go and get a coffee. I'll see you in a few."

*

**EPOV**

To say that I barely slept last night would be an understatement. Regardless of the tiredness racking my body, I didn't sleep at all. Not even for a few minutes.

My mind was filled with images of the girl at the dance.

How she fitted so perfectly in my arms, and how warm it made me feel inside when her dark chocolate eyes looked slowly up into mine.

She was beautiful.

I'd never really cared much about dating before. I mean, there would be the occasional girl that would catch my attention, but her beauty was superficial; it never went beyond the face.

The girl last night… her silence spoke more to me than a thousand words from another girl could have done.

Her casual innocence seemed so untainted by reality, and that purity made her even more appealing. It was as if she had no idea what she was doing to me.

But there wasn't much I could have done about it now.

If only I'd turned around and asked for her name, or given her mine. Given her someway that she could have contacted me… a number perhaps?

But my pride got the better of me. Yet again.

It was like my own personal Cinderella. Despite the fact I had no shoe to find her with, I had yet to see her face, and the clock hadn't struck midnight. But the aspects of it were still the same.

If I was going by a fairytale, then I'd meet her again. If I was going by reality, I doubted I'd ever dance with her, or hold her hand once more, let alone know her name.

"Edward!" a loud voice called from downstairs, and I threw myself out of bed, groaning. It was dad.

I grabbed my glasses from my bedside table, sliding them onto my face. I guess it was a combination of sitting in front of a computer screen for days on end, and having to see Emmett every morning I woke up that led me to get them.

For the majority of the time I could wear contacts, but at the moment, I couldn't be bothered. The glasses would have to suffice.

"What is it?" I asked, throwing a hand across my mouth to stifle my yawn as I stumbled into the kitchen.

He threw the remote into my hands, as my gaze whirred around towards the TV. Charlie Swan was standing on the screen.

"So?"

"Edward, as you may know, Charlie Swan has a daughter. I believe you met her when you were younger."

"I did?"

"You must have been, around eleven or twelve I believe."

I frowned slightly, flicking back through my memories of visiting dad's office. Oh wait, now I remember.

"Didn't she have braces back then?"

"I think so."

I smiled briefly. "Yes I remember." I also remembered how clumsy she was, tripping over the huge stack of papers dad had on his desk which took him over a month to sort out.

If she ever visited the office again, we'd have to have cleaning staff hidden around the corner.

"Well, she's grown up quite a bit since then, but I'm going to ask you one thing."

"Yes?"

"Do not date her."

"Wh-"

"If you were to have a relationship with a Swan outside of business, it could be devastating Edward – I hope you appreciate that fact."

"I do."

"Good," he smiled once, switching the television off. "Because when the company becomes yours, Bella Swan is going to become your biggest rival."

Emmett barged suddenly through the open doors, and Carlisle took this as his opportunity to leave, sparing me one last desperate glance as he left the room.

"Edward!" Emmett chuckled, pulling me into one of his crushing hugs as he patted my shoulder. "How are you doing?"

"I've been better."

He wiggled his eyebrows. "Up all night thinking about the girl you danced with yesterday?"

_Too close for comfort. _"Yeah, thanks for interrupting it too." I retorted, grabbing two cans out of the fridge as I threw him one.

"Do I get to know her name?" he asked casually, jumping up onto the counter as he opened the can.

"Well, perhaps if you'd let me have another dance, I might've been able to tell you."

"You didn't get her name?"

"Obviously not," I snapped, as a wide grin spread across his face.

"How are you going to see her again then?"

"How do _you _think Emmett?"

"I asked Rosie her name the moment I met her. That's usually the polite thing to do when having a conversation with someone."

"Are you still dating _Rosie_?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked, shock clearly written across his face. "I would do practically anything for her Edward, and who she knows isn't going to stop me from seeing her."

"It could endanger our business Em…"

"Screw the business," he growled as my eyes flashed dangerously to his.

"I don't understand what you're saying."

"You're just as bad as your dad. What is wrong with having a relationship with someone?"

"I'm not condemning relationships, I'm just saying with a different person!"

"Edward, I wouldn't care if she was Charlie Swan's daughter. It wouldn't stop me from dating her, no one can – least of all you."

"Em…"

"Look, you obviously don't understand," he turned to walk out of the room, but I caught his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Em, I don't understand. You're right."

Then, Emmett grinned widely, and I knew he was back to his old self. "This moment needs to be recorded. Since when have you ever _admitted _to me being right?"

"Once, and it's not going to happen again."

He shook his head, still smiling as he punched my shoulder lightly. "Keep telling yourself that Cullen."

"So," I sighed, "did you have a reason to come and annoy me this morning?"

"I did actually. Me and Rosie are meeting down in the mall, and she wants to meet you."

"Me?"

"Come on Edward, we're cousins. Why not?"

"Do I have to?"

"Edward, please? For me?"

"Emmett, if you stop annoying me, then fine."

He beamed. "Deal."

*

"Look Edward, an opticians!" Emmett pointed out laughing. He'd been making fun of my glasses for the past hour or so, finding it hilarious that when he took them away I could accidentally bump into a wall and die.

Melodramatic? I don't think so.

"I need to get some contact lenses Emmett, you can come and help me," I smirked towards him, pulling him into the shop as he glared towards me, latching his hand onto Rosalie's.

It was bad enough that she was related to the Swan's. I didn't need another reason to dislike her, but somehow her personality managed to give me that other reason.

"Here Edward, get these." Rosalie pressed a pair into my hands and I glanced at the price briefly. It was less expensive than the one's I usually got. "This is what my friend uses."

Was she trying to be nice?

She smiled again, and I could only take the answer to my question as a _yes_. "Thanks Rosalie."

"You're welcome."

I went to pay for the contacts Rosalie recommended me, and as we left the shop, I spotted a large mirror outside a shop and I moved towards it, hearing the couple's footsteps behind as they followed.

I flipped my glasses into my pocket, thankful to be rid of them as I opened the packet, slipping two of the contact lenses into my eyes.

That was when I looked at my reflection.

"Oh my God."

"Is something wrong Edward?" Rosalie asked sweetly, standing beside my shoulder as I stared back at myself in the mirror.

My eyes weren't green anymore.

"Edward, what-" Emmett froze as he too stared at me, frowning briefly, before breaking out into laughter, and he gave Rosalie a high-five. "You gave him gold contact lenses?"

"Why would you-"

"I like to prank people, it's what I do." She shrugged, as Emmett wrapped his arms tightly around her neck. This may not have gone down in my good books, but it certainly went down in his. Anything against Edward…

"That's perfect," I stared back at her, just as innocently. "It happens to be a preference of mine when I've given up marvelling at Emmett's stupidity."

"Hey-"

"I'm done shopping for the day. I'll see you later." And with that I marched away from them, storming into the nearest shop I could find.

A book store.


	3. Buried in Literature

**Buried in Literature - The Seventh Dance**

**_OAC - We were so tempted to have them go to DIFFERENT bookstores, but then I think we'd probably get flamed quite a lot..., still, the thought made us laugh._**

**_werds - We would have really have got readers' hopes up there, but we're too nice_**

**_OAC: And extremely modest. Obviously._**

**_werds - But you wouldn't want it any other way! Unless...you'd rather they went to different bookstores. I'm sure I could change it._**

**_OAC - *whacks werds over the head with the plotline*. No, we're sticking to this. I've always wanted to do that... I guess it's payback for the first time._**

**BPOV**

In all honestly, I was surprised that Alice had even let me go into the bookstore. I was prepared to have to whine and moan, and even grovel if that was necessary.

I had reluctantly agreed to go into the other shops Alice had pulled me into, but they meant nothing to me compared to the bookstore.

To put it bluntly, I couldn't imagine a life without books. Like Alice couldn't live without clothes, fashion and shopping, I couldn't live without that freedom of escaping to another life.

The classics were my all time favourites, and I could spend hours, curled up on my bed just reading. So naturally when I entered the bookstore, I didn't head towards the 'Recently In' section; I made a beeline for the classics.

I noticed a small area in the far corner of the shop where you could stay to read, so that was exactly what I did. I picked up a romance novel from the shelves, and headed over to the beanbags.

I couldn't help but get instantly lost in the story hidden beneath the cover.

The plot that unravelled before my eyes was twisted and complicated, and yet all the while still so beautiful. The couple had their difficulties and their differences, but one thing stood strong; their love for each other.

And as I continued reading, I couldn't help but imagine the man I'd met yesterday at the ball. I pictured myself as the heroine with him by my side in the novel, the two of us filled with love so powerful for one another that we would willingly give our lives for it.

I could imagine him picking me up in his arms and twirling me round as he kissed me passionately, just as the author described. And then as the story moved on, I envisioned him as the man who would hold me and be there for me when I had no one else, and as someone who loved me for who I was; flaws and all.

I still didn't have his name.

I'd never met anyone like him, and in a way, I didn't want to. He was beyond perfection and past anything I could have dreamed of. Any other man seemed dull in comparison to him. I didn't want anyone else – I just wanted him.

Even men who I'd found attractive before, now seemed average.

I couldn't even think straight – he was messing up my mind.

But even if he did see the real me, would he be interested in plain old Bella? It wasn't as if I deserved someone like him anyway.

I shut the book quickly in my hands, sighing to myself as my eyes closed instinctively. I had managed to frustrate myself so much that I was no longer able to relax and just read. I wanted a break, and a chance to clear my head, but all I had done so far was make it much, much worse.

I opened the book slightly, trying to read again, but every time the male character was mentioned, thoughts of the man in the mask rushed through my mind.

I slammed the book shut this time, angry at myself that I'd gotten so worked up about something I should just forget. What were the chances that I'd ever see him again?

This book only reminded me of the man I'd never see again, so I stood up, taking the book back to the shelf I found it from, determined to choose something that didn't revolve around romance.

I grabbed two books under the shelf entitled _tragedy_, before walking towards the front desk_. _That would be sure to dampen my mood slightly.

Fate seemed to have other plans for me though. I was paying more attention to where I was going, rather than what was actually in front of me, and as I rounded the corner, I ran straight into something.

Or should I say _someone_.

As I collided with his chest, the man dropped everything he was holding, and my books tumbled to the ground.

My head collided with the side of the bookshelf, and instinctively I splayed my hands out in front of me, hoping to lessen the impact of my fall, as my eyes closed shut, and I waited to collide with the floor.

But that never happened.

Whoever I ran into had wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, preventing me from falling onto the hard wooden floor. He then placed me safely back on the ground, his hand resting lightly against my shoulder as he asked if I was OK. I felt my cheeks redden as I slowly looked up to my saviour and nodded to him gratefully.

The first thing I noticed was a mess of bronze hair. Wait… _bronze hair?_

I did a double take and my eyes widened. It couldn't be. Could it?

My eyes flashed down to his face and locked on his eyes, and only then did the disappointment shoot through me.

Looking back at me were not two magnificent green eyes, but two gold ones. Admittedly, the colour was appealing, but it didn't match the green I dreamt of the night before.

The man knelt down to pick up my books and his, stacking them into two neat piles as he smiled slightly up at me, his gold eyes alight with curiousity.

My hopes melted away as I realised that I may never see my seventh dance partner again.

**EPOV**

I stormed into the bookstore, desperate to get away from Emmett and Rosalie.

He'd been acting differently ever since they got together, and he wasn't the same person that I could joke around with. We could never hang out as just the two of us anymore; she was always there. And not only that, but Rosalie suited Emmett perfectly – which was why it was so hard to let go.

She also liked to prank too, and I certainly wasn't going to miss out on an opportunity to prank her back.

I headed over to the section designed for women who wanted to become mothers, my eyes scanning over the books quickly – all were on the topic of pregnancy, giving birth, and how to be the best parent to your child. It was _perfect_.

The more books I had, the better this prank was going to be. I grinned smugly to myself, piling several books into my arms as I walked towards the front desk.

All I had to do was give these books to Emmett, slipping Rosalie's name into the sentence, and my prank was complete. I could almost imagine his reaction, and I smiled again to myself, turning the corner as I walked straight into someone.

The books slipped out of my arms, and I reached out to catch whoever I'd walked into.

As I managed to steady myself and the girl I'd caught, I noticed the floor around us was covered in books – both hers and mine and spread across the floor. Unfortunately, it seemed the books were in better condition than the girl who in mid-fall, managed to hit her head on the side of a bookshelf.

I placed the girl down, before asking her if she was alright. She nodded slowly, biting down on her lip as she looked up at me with her deep brown eyes. The exact same chocolate brown that I had dreamt of last night… Was it her?

I couldn't help but marvel at her beauty. Every aspect of her defined the word. Her hair was a rich mahogany, and her eyes sparkled in the dim light of the bookstore.

Her cheek flushed red with embarrassment, and that single action reminded me of the girl at the dance. _Don't get your hopes up._

Our eyes met, and I watched her expression fall, noticing that her eyes went from shocked to disappointed in the space of a few seconds.

Disappointment?

Was there something about me that she didn't like for some reason? She'd only just met… And now I wasn't the only disappointed one.

I knelt down on the floor and started to gather the book into two separate piles – one for mine and one for hers. After a short moment, she began to help me.

As she reached over to pick a book up, her hand froze mid-air.

"Uh…" she trailed off uncertainly, reading the front cover of my book which just happened to say _The Countdown to Pregnancy_, "I think this is yours?"

Embarrassment flooded through me; I hadn't expected anyone to ask about the books.

I knew that it was possible the books could have been for a partner of mine. I was twenty two, which to some would have been an acceptable age to have a child. But something inside of me wanted the girl to know that I wasn't taken, and I had neither a partner nor a baby on the way.

"They're for a friend," I blurted out quickly, thinking of the first thing that came into my head. "I found out she was pregnant two days ago." I lied again, trying to make my story sound realistic.

But then the memory of the disappointment in her eyes reminded me that this girl didn't seem to like me, so I'm sure she didn't really care who the books were for. I'd never met her before, so she had no reason to care, but something made me want to know why.

Despite that fact, there was one thing that I wasn't letting her leave without me knowing. _Her name_. I wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

Anonymity had been a huge part of my life, and if I told her that I was Edward Cullen, son of the famous Carlisle Cullen, I had no doubt that there would be a few questions. I wanted a fresh start with her, and that was exactly what I was going to get.

"I'm Anthony," I held out my hand for her to take as I helped her up onto her feet, squeezing her fingers gently. Her eyes flickered with apprehension for a brief moment, before she smiled back at me, her gaze suddenly determined.

I couldn't help but notice how she stumbled on her feet, wincing slightly as she stood. She must have hit her head harder than I realised.

"Marie." She said quietly, squeezing my hand back with a small, weak smile on her face. "I'm Marie."

"Let me get your books for you," I took her pile of books into my arms as well as my own pile. "You hit your head pretty hard, so why don't you go and sit down on the bean bags for a while?"

"Are… are you sure?" Marie asked uncertainly.

"Of course." I smiled back at her again, and before I could protest, she slipped a few notes into my jacket pocket, explaining everything with her eyes.

Did she honestly believe I was going to let her pay? Regardless of the fact that I had enough money to last me a lifetime, it was the action that mattered the most.

I took all the books towards the cash desk, paying for them quickly with my own money as Marie's notes stayed in the pocket of my jacket. Then, as I slipped the last of the books into a plastic carrier bag, I had an idea.

"Could I have a pen?" I asked the lady at the desk quietly, as she passed one to me and I smiled towards her gratefully.

I chose one of Marie's books, opening it up to the inside of the front cover as I wrote my name and number above the title. I wasn't going to let this girl disappear so easily.

Then, I took her notes from my pocket, and put them into the book as well, before closing it and putting it back into the plastic bag.

At least by giving her my number, I was giving her the option of getting to know me. If I never received a call or a text, I'd get the message that she wasn't interested.

I walked back over to Marie, and handed her books to her, touching her shoulder again as I said goodbye.

As I turned towards the exit, pushing the doors of the bookstore open, it was only then that it hit me. Marie and the girl I had danced with the previous evening seemed so similar…

Her eyes were identical – dark brown, wide and innocent.

But doubt was rising in my stomach. It couldn't be her, at least… not by her reaction when she saw me.

I shook the thought from my head, my grip tightening on the carrier bag as I joined the crowd in the shopping mall, blending into the background quickly and smoothly.

If it was the girl from the ball, at least I knew that her name wasn't Bella Swan. I could only imagine the consequences if it was. I chuckled quietly to myself as I pulled my phone out of my pocket.

Imagine if I'd have danced with _her _at the ball!

* * *

**AN: Finally! This chapter took a long time. It was a lot harder to write than I first thought, but nevertheless, it's here now!**

**So go vote for us over at Twilight Corner's Fan Fiction Awards.**

**We are up for Best Collaboration. The link is on my profile :)**


	4. Green and Gold

_**OAC - Do you want Edward to go to the ball with gold or green eyes? **_

_**werds - Urm..urm...green. No, gold. Wait...grold!**_

_**OAC - Grold? That sounds kinda interesting. I'd rather go for Goeen.**_

_**werds - But that's harder to say and we can't gush over Edward/Anthony is we have trouble pronouncing his eye colour.**_

_**OAC - Which is why it'd be easier just to choose one colour. Would it have been better if I'd have said only yes or no answers?**_

_**werds - Probably, but i couldn't have only chosen one colour, because then we might just ruin it for everyone. And where's the fun it that?**_

_**OAC - Fine. The plot stays secret.... for now.**_

**BPOV**

I found Alice sitting in a coffee store just outside the bookshop, and as I dumped my satchel on the table next to me, she didn't glare back, she only smiled.

"Sorry I took so long," I muttered quietly, distracted by her some what calm nature. This was usually the time when she'd give me a lecture on how books should never rule my life, and I needed to stop believing in stories that would never happen.

"It's fine," she smiled to herself, almost as if she was sharing a personal joke. "I had quite a good view from here anyway."

I raised an eyebrow curiously. _View_? "Explain."

She beamed, laughing. "If I look to my left," she looked up towards the bar, "I have the view of an attractive waiter, and if I look to my right," she looked the other way, and I froze as I saw that the bookshop was in her line of site, the large glass windows revealing everything to the world. "I have the view of a rather adorable couple if I may say so myself."

"You saw?"

Her smile only got bigger, and she nodded.

"Let's go," I grumbled, slinging my bag roughly over my shoulder as she followed suite, the grin never leaving her face.

"You aren't going to give me all the gossip?" she asked, hurt as she followed me out of the mall and into the car park.

"No."

"Come on Bella, best friends don't leave best friends out of _major _things like this."

"It's not major," I disagreed as she threw me her keys and I caught them in my outstretched hand. Ever since Alice had planned these shopping days, I'd made the deal that I'd only go if I got to drive. Her driving was enough to put the hardest hearts from getting into a car ever again.

"Did you get his name this time?"

"As a matter a fact…" I trailed off smugly as her gaze flashed towards mine, a million questions now running through his mind.

"Spill."

"Nope." I shook my head, smiling ruefully to myself as she slumped in her seat, her small blue eyes narrowing. "Any other information you want to demand out of me?"

She shot me a filthy look, crossing her arms over her chest. "My dad said that another ball would be OK."

"You actually asked him?"

"Of course," she rolled her eyes over my question as if it were obvious. "He said we have to give it a month, and then we can; he also said something about it being good for business promotion and advertising." She pursed her lips angrily.

"He's only looking out for his company," I defended as she stared at me disbelievingly.

"No, he wants to ruin my life. I can't have a party just because I want one. It was to be because his stupid little company get something out of it!"

I sighed in frustration, realising all too soon that the only way to distract her, was to talk about myself again. "His name was Anthony," I told her reluctantly, as she sat bolt upright in her seat, hanging onto every word. Her anger had dissipated in seconds. "And he had gold eyes."

"Gold?" Alice raised an eyebrow. "That's not actually possible. Are you sure it wasn't just a really light shade of brown?"

I frowned, the idea floating around my mind. "No… they looked very, uh, _golden_ to me?"

"Right; _golden_."

I turned into my street, revelling in the fact that we barely had any of the drive left for her to ask me questions. I pulled the car up by the side of my house, and she turned to me.

"We should do that again sometime."

I nodded. "Just not _too _soon."

"You love it really."

"In your dreams Alice," I muttered, pulling the keys out of the ignition as I placed them in her outstretched hands, before opening the door and climbing out of the car.

"I'll be over at your house after I've finished my class to plan this masquerade ball. Is that OK with you?"

"Sure thing.

"Oh and Bella?" she called me back and I turned to her, crossing my arms over my chest. "Remember to look in your book." She said cryptically, smirking to herself.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked bitterly as she only smiled back in reply, before jumping in her car and speeding back down the road.

It wasn't like she could tell me up-front. First, I had to solve the _riddle_. Great.

"Dinner's in the fridge Bells," my dad called from the living room as I shut the front door and hung my coat up on the peg.

"Thanks," I muttered, trudging up the stairs as I dumped my bag on my bed, before collapsing into the wicker chair by my window.

Look in the book? Well, it was obvious that after buying a piece of literature, looking inside it was one of the first things you did. It wasn't like you were going to leave it on your bedside table and stare at it, telling yourself that someday you'd get round to reading it.

Scratch that last thought. I did that with a book once – but in my defence, it was something Alice bought me.

I eventually gave up, and sighing, I reached for the book, flipping open the first page. The notes that I'd given Anthony to buy the books with fell out onto my lap.

He wouldn't let me pay.

Before I could hurl the newly bought book across the room in frustration, a note that I hadn't seen on the book before flickered into my eye line.

_Marie,_

"_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate."_

_I saw you as someone who appreciated the classics._

_Call me if you disagree,_

_Anthony_

Shakespeare.

I'd completely disregarded the fact that he'd paid for the book, and without a second thought I reached for my mobile and typed in his number that was written under his note.

"Hello?"

"I don't disagree." I said bluntly, and as soon as the words were out of my mouth, I realised how stupid I'd been. Did he really want to talk to me? He'd asked me to call him _if _I disagreed, and yet I'd called him because I _didn't._

He laughed down the other end of the line. "That's always good to know. At least I have a vague idea of what I'm getting you for your birthday."

"Birthday?"

"You don't have to buy me anything."

"My birthday is June 20th."

"Otherwise meaning, that's when you have to buy me a present?"

"It can be loosely translated as that," he laughed again as I bit down on my lip, hiding my own smile.

"September 13th."

"Perfect," he said warmly. "How big is your drive?"

"What?"

"I'm just figuring out how many books I could fit into one lorry."

"Don't you even-"

"Could I park it on your street?"

"Anthony-"

"I'm joking."

"I know."

"But-"

I changed the subject quickly, steering him away from my birthday. "My friend and I were planning a masquerade ball for sometime next month…" In an instant, I had his attention.

"Masquerade?"

"Yeah… and we kind of need partners." Come on Bella, you can do this. Somewhere inside of you, there's some confidence. "Would you go with me?" I crossed my fingers on the table, scrunching my eyes tightly together as I waited for his answer.

"Of course," he said brightly. "Will you answer my question?"

"What's your question?"

"Have you gone to a masquerade ball in the past few weeks?"

"Yes, why?"

"I was just wondering because I…" he trailed off uncertainly, and I opened my mouth to speak, when a loud crash sounded on the end of his phone line.

"My girlfriend is _not _pregnant, so don't you dare give me books on how to be a good father!" the voice roared angrily.

"I'll call you back tomorrow," Anthony muttered quickly into the phone before the line went dead.

Well that explained his _'Countdown to Pregnancy' _books that I'd seen him with in the store. But what I wanted to know, was why he'd asked me whether or not I'd been to another ball recently.

Perhaps he knew the man that I'd danced with? They'd seemed so similar, with the same colour hair and voice. The only difference was the eyes.

Brothers?

I gave up trying to figure it out, and instead, I wasted the rest of the day waiting for Alice.

"Bella!" she called from the front door, and as I opened it, she pranced past me, still fully dressed in her ballet outfit. Every summer when school had finished Alice would teach young kids to ballet dance – and regardless of the lack of support from her parents – she'd do it the next summer too. It was also how we met and became friends.

Before we both started out taking ballet lessons when we were five, I must have been one of the clumsiest people alive. I could barely walk a few paces without falling over. I quit lessons when I was seven, now having gained a reasonable amount of balance, but our friendship never disappeared.

"How was class?"

"Perfect," she sighed as she collapsed on the wicker chair in my room.

"Oh really?"

"There was the most adorable kid that just started out there," she turned to me, a warm smile spread across his face, "and the best part, was that her brother stayed and watched the whole entire class."

"Her brother?" I raised an eyebrow curiously. "Is he as good as the man you met at the ball?"

She frowned slightly. "I'm not sure." She pulled a face. "They looked so similar that I'm beginning to think that they might've been the same person." She paused again, smiling again. "But at least I have a date for the ball."

"You asked him?"

"Of course!"

I laughed to myself. "I've got a date too."

"Anthony?" she asked in disbelief.

"Do I have anyone else to ask?"

She threw her arms around me, "I'm happy for you Bella. He seemed really sweet."

"I know. I'm just thinking about the man at the ball… he seemed so similar to Anthony that I had the same thought as you. But it can't be."

"Too much of a coincidence?"

I shook my head. "I just can't be sure. They're eyes were completely different colours."

"Well, let's think about this logically. By holding a masquerade ball in my father's company name, our two masked men are sure to come along, and by asking Anthony and Jasper, we know for sure they'll be there too."

"Jasper?"

"You should hear his voice," she said dreamily, as I sniggered quietly to myself, and her face turned sour.

"Oh, so now you're _laughing_ at me?" she growled, picking up a pillow in her hands and standing up slowly.

"Alice, seriously-" she cut me off, whacking me with the pillow.

*

**EPOV**

After I'd eventually managed to get Emmett to stop trying to kill me, I was left to decide what I was going to do about the ball that Marie had invited me too.

Being Anthony gave me an entirely different identity – one where I wasn't recognised on the street and questioned about my father's wealth and power. I also had to question which one Marie preferred. If I came out as Edward Cullen, she could see that as betrayal; that I'd lied to her about who I truly was. If I stayed as Anthony, there was only so long I could continue to live in this double life.

For the ball, I had several choices. I could buy more gold contacts and pretend to be Anthony. Or I could be straight with her, and tell her who I really was.

But there was another question that rose up in my mind – was it possible for me to not wear gold contacts, and keep my green eyes, and _still _claim that I was Anthony?

I liked Marie – more than I was probably letting on – but lies can only take me so far.


End file.
